Sample-rate conversion (SRC) refers to the process of translating a sequence of discrete data samples with a first sampling rate into another sequence of data samples with a second sampling rate that is different from the first sampling rate. In general, when transferring data from a first device (that uses a first sampling rate) to a second device (that operates using a second sampling rate), the data needs to be converted to correspond to the second sampling rate. As an example, the first device may sample the data at 8 KHz and then the data is subsequently converted to 44.1 KHz for use by a device operating at 44.1 KHz. The data is in the form of an electronic digital signal.
Additionally, when the second sampling rate is not an integer multiple of the first sampling rate, converting the data can be complex. For example, difficulties may arise because of incorrect underlying assumptions with rate converter designs, use of large data tables that consume a large semiconductor chip area, or semiconductor processing performance inefficiencies.